Shrikecloud
Shrewcloud is a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Description Appearance :Shrewcloud carries the intimidating stature that her father has, being tall and stocky with a lanky build that is odd for both a cat of her lineage to have. She thanks her size and stature for this gives her quite the good reputation on her beauty and slender build. She's not very well muscled, unlike that of her sister, but carries enough muscle to be a strong cat in general. She doesn't do a lot of heavy or active running activities, which reduces her muscle size, as most of her activities include fishing and swimming. These activities give mainly the muscle-build in her shoulders, legs, and haunch areas. Despite this, Shrewcloud is actually very strong and confident in her appearance. Carrying the glossy and sleek pelt of a SplashClan cat, as well as an unmarked pelt. :Her slim and dark frame, giving her an odd otter-like build, with her short fur that is often neat and clean. Her face is oval-shaped with the slightest narrowing to the tip of her muzzle and fine and neatly pointed ears. Her nose is so dark that its almost a black color, and her cheekbones have a great prominence. Her ear skin is the color of her base pelt, a dark brown nearly black. Her eyes are almond-shaped and she has bright, vivid emerald green eyes that pale as the pupil is reach. with tiny silver flecks that look like splashes of moonlight. His claws and teeth similar, in a way. His claws are a golden-gray color while her teeth are a creamy-white - however - both are sharp and look to be neatly "filed". :She hasn't earned any battle markings, scars nor patches of missing fur, however, she seems to have a little splash of white on her left shoulder in the shape of a distorted otter, this makes her think the name Ottersplash would have suited her better. She is noted to be a very attractive cat - however - has not found anyone since the death of Murkfang, that has yet to spark an interest or reaction from her. She keeps her fur tidy and clean, rarely letting it become dirty or oily. :Shrewcloud's base coat color is a very dark brown nearing a black color with purple hues along her shoulders, haunches, tail tip, and neck area. The molly also has very distinct tabby markings with the design of both classic on her main body and ticked and mackerel liked mixtures of designs on her legs and facial features. She also has very distinct white splashes around her otter-shaped splash on her shoulder like raindrops. Character :Shrewcloud, despite her outer appearance of being tough, is a very kind cat that cares for others around her. She will go all out to defend her current Clan, especially since despising her former. Her loyalty is strong and unwavering, mostly to her Clan and brother, and she is noted to care very much about what happens to her current Clan. She, despite having blood relations in the other Clans, dislikes making friends outside of hers and believes it is a betrayal to the warrior code to do so. :Despite her normal kindness, she wasn't always the nicest cat. While growing up in WinterClan she found herself betraying the code very often especially for a deceased SplashClan tom she fell for as an early apprentice, Murkfang, a young warrior at the time. However, she grew cold about outside relations when she watched one of her Clan members brutally murder her young love. She is seen out of camp very often, and this has risen quite a bit of suspicion from her Clan members, the highest being her brother. However - Shrewcloud refuses to let them get to her. She spends very little of her time thinking of the past and only does so when she needs it. :She, like any cat, has very strong ambitions of becoming a prominent figure in her Clan's history. Her ambitions - however - lead away from becoming leader. The most she wants is to be recognized as a respected and loyal warrior of her Clan. She may strive to be one but she wouldn't stay as that too long for she believes it requires the responsibility level she does not have. She wonders often if she's ever disappointed her brother, despite him telling her what he thinks. :On top of all this, Shrewcloud is consumed by the worry that she has failed both her Clan and brother, not really caring about her parents or sister. She fears that she has failed them both emotionally and physically as a warrior and member of the Clan and family. Her lack of making friends, doesn't help her worry at all either. :Shrewcloud is at times caring and understanding towards others but don't expect this often as she has this easy-going and careless attitude she puts up. She isn't really one for sharing feelings nor telling them when upset. She is rather smart and depends on this quite a bit, however, sometimes she has her "blonde" moments. :Despite these "blonde moments", Shrewcloud is a very clever and smart cat with great impulses in danger or just overall. Abilities : Life/Biography : Lineage Father :Thunderwhisper: Deceased; StarClan Resident Mother :Swiftbreeze: Living Brother :Salmonsplash: Living Sister :Antstar: Living Quotes Cameos : Ceremonies : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Shrewcloud.kit.png|Kitten Shrewcloud.juvenile.png|Juvenile Shrewcloud.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats Category:Major Character